Into the Lord of the Rings World/5 of Sly's ancestors join the group
This is how Into the Lord of the Rings World and 5 of Sly's ancestors join the group goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. the White City. Orcs are taking over Minas Tirith with the Riddler The Riddler: Thank you, friend. Orc Commander: What your master want with stone? The Riddler: No idea. It's quite the riddle. Gollum: S'not fair! Sméagol does the riddleses! the gates, Ryan, Batman and the others come out of the portal Thomas: Is that? Princess Odette: What is this, Gandalf? Gandalf: Minas Tirith.... the White City.... We are in Middle-Earth! Casey Fairbrother: You mean the Lord of the Rings world? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Sly. You think this is nice? Sly Cooper: Yes, Ryan. But you need to remember what Gandalf said about.... What was it again? Ryan can say something, a raccoon in a knight's armour arrive Thomas: Who are you? Sir Galleth Cooper: I'm Sir Galleth Cooper. Knight of the Cooper Order. Clay Moorington: Clay Moorington. Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan. Prime-prince of Friendship and second leader of the Dazzlings. smiles and Casey saw Wolfgang (Skylanders) and Salim Al-Kupar Thomas: Salim! Wolfgang! smiles and hugs Wolfgang Thomas: Wow! Casey is a friend of Wolfgang. Bob Cooper:in He's also my buddy. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Clay. Looks like Bob is here with Rioici and Tennessee Kid Cooper. nods Wolfgang (Skylanders): Ryan? Where is your pony friend Twilight Sparkle? gets a vision of Lord Vortech turning Twilight to stone Twilight Sparkle: You took our friends from us, you turned them to stone, you took them from me. So go ahead, turn me to stone. Crash Bandicoot: What!? Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight! No! Sci-Ryan: Don't do it! Listen to Ryan! Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Ryan. But I have to. It's the only way to keep Thomas safe. before Vortech turns Twilight to stone, Ryan hits himself on the head ending the vision Thomas: What's wrong, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I got this vision about.... Twilight.crying walks towards Ryan to comfort him Timothy: Poor Ryan. He's so sad about Twilight. Tennessee Kid Cooper: Sci-Ryan? Why is Ryan blue and what happened to your other friends? clears his throat Sci-Twi: Well. You see.... Sci-Ryan: We lost some of our friends because they got turned to stone by showing the Seven Sins and touching things they don't know and now Ryan's Princess friend, Twilight Sparkle is turned to stone by Lord Vortech, so now we have to find the Foundation Elements and the Golden Egg so we can break the curse from the LEGO worlds and turn our friends who have been turned to stone back.squee Evil Ryan: Wow.coughs Wolfgang. I think you and the other Doom Raiders are in Middle-Earth. nods Ryan F-Freeman: I think we will be welcome here. Wolfgang (Skylanders): Batman and I are not sure.. saw Orcs guarding the gate Gandalf: Orcs! But how?! Thomas: I don't know. finds a Keystone device The Riddler: Welcome! Please, come on in... if you can. I hope you remembered to pack your brain, fail my riddles and you'll feel pain! Crash Bandicoot: Maybe he is making a surprise for us, Adagio. Gollum: Can Sméagol do his riddleses now? The Riddler: No! Evil Ryan: Wolfgang. I hope you and your Doom Raiders can help. But remember this: Don't show one of the Seven Sins or touch anything. Do either of those and you'll turn to stone. Adagio Dazzle: I'll use the Locate Keystone with Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: blushes Thanks, Dagi. and Adagio found a rift and open the portal then a Giant Sentry Turret comes out Timothy: That's a big turret. Sonata Dusk: We can use it to clear the gate. uses it to clear the debris of the gate Ryan F-Freeman: Nice job, Sci-Ryan!up a Lightsaber Hello? What's this? Matau T. Monkey: What is it, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: It's a Lightsaber and it's got a name on it. looks at the Lightsaber Ryan is holding and saw writing that says "Rianna F-Fiona" Sci-Ryan: Who's this Rianna? Thomas: A female counterpart of your master, Matau. nods and feel something metal Matau T. Monkey: Do I feel someone who got that weapon you're holding, Master Ryan? nods and Matau looks up to see a girl that looks like Ryan Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): Wow. Looks like Matau is a smitten kitten. Carmelita Fox: How did Sci-Ryan said all of that about what happened? Wolfgang (Skylanders): I dunno. I'm sure that isn't the reason. 2nd Ryan F-Freeman: Nope. The Crystal Prep student is pretty much right about it. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. That's funny. How come there's two of me? 2nd Ryan F-Freeman: I'm not really you, Ryan. I'm King Chrystalize. Rigby (EG): Seeing two Ryans is a weirdest thing since the Fall Formal. What Tim been at, not Sunset. Cody Fairbrother: That's a bit confusing. Sunset and I missed Twilight. Ryan. I know that you're my best brother and a second leader of the Dazzlings and the Prime-prince.sighs Ryan F-Freeman: You think we can find Sunset and the Foundation Element? Cody Fairbrother: Yes. 2nd Ryan F-Freeman: I'm in this adventure, Ryan. the Kamen Guts pose Guts! Crash Bandicoot: That's the Kamen Guts pose. How did you do that, Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Crash. Ryan's here. I don't think that's Ryan. 2nd Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I'm not really your techno-organic friend, Sci-Ryan. I'm only King Chrystalize in disguise. Rianna told me about your adventure and I decided to help you out. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes